


Risate di vetro e sangue

by DamadiSangue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ridi.<br/>Ridi e taglia, perché solo tagliando scaverai così a fondo nella carne da trovare una ragione, un perché.<br/>Una verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risate di vetro e sangue

Disclaimer: Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Joker e tutti gli altri personaggi appartengono a Bob Kane, alla DC Comics e a chi detiene i diritti sull'opera. Questa storia è stata scritta per puro diletto personale, pertanto non ha alcun fine lucrativo. Nessun copyright si ritiene leso. L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (DamadiSangue) e non ne è ammessa la citazione altrove, a meno che non sia autorizzata dalla stessa tramite permesso scritto.  


**Risate di vetro e sangue**

  
Ridi pagliaccio.  
Ridi e stringi tra le mani un mantello vuoto.  
Regali a Gotham un sorriso che pare il taglio di una lama, tra i nembi grigiastri del cielo un buco che porta il suo nome.  
E' ovunque: nelle strade, tra le ombre di vite pallide e sbiadite.  
Sulle gigantesche gargolle che adornano Gotham, silenzioso e brutale.  
Tra i sospiri di una vittima e le grida di un carnefice.  
Nella tua testa.  
Singhiozzi una risata spezzata, fra le tue folli sinapsi farsi spazio un'idea, un'immagine.  
  
 _"Vola vola pipistrello, tra le braccia di un gatto tanto bello."_  
  
Spazzi un'ultima volta la piana di Gotham, assaporandone la tragica putrefazione.  
Pulsa Gotham, come un cuore che hai tentato di annientare.  
Pulsa e si contorce, nel doloroso abbraccio di un pagliaccio di neve e sangue.  
Non piange per te Gotham, ma per quel figlio tanto amato che ha ritrovato e infine perso, ancora.  
E tu, che hai fatto di lui la tua nemesi perfetta, bruci dall'interno.  
  
 _"Vieni vieni bel gattino, che ti mangio in un solo bocconcino."_  
  
Sorridi feroce, invidioso e fratello abortito mille e mille volte: in fondo, si tratta solo di trovare il topo adatto.  
  
Poi, Gotham sarà di nuovo tua.  
Come il pipistrello. 


End file.
